


a pawn to you

by JulyB96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, annabeth is a goddess whom i love, but i also love putting her in terrible situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyB96/pseuds/JulyB96
Summary: “Looks like you’re the one who’s going to have to go on a wild goose chase for the lost demigod now, huh?”— immortals are petty and have not even a slither of good moral character and quite frankly this time, those two facts might be just enough to get annabeth killed; inspired by the shallows.





	1. a pawn to you

**Author's Note:**

> started this close to a year ago, thought i'd finally finish it. listen, i understand everyone wants the happy ever after perkabeth but. . .gods and titans are petty and that's just isn't gonna happen
> 
> and the shallows trailer really had me thinking, wow that would be a horrible situation for annabeth chase, daughter of athena, to be in: https://youtu.be/EgdxIlSuB70?t=1m5s

The first thing she felt was the sun, hot and ferocious, beating down on her face, her arms, her legs; blinding the world from her as she woke. The second thing was pain, a sharp, persistent ache that stretched down her entire leg.

 

Reflexively, she glanced down and only one thought came to mind: she wish she had never woken up in the first place.

 

The memories, or rather lack thereof, hit her like a wave, just like the ones yesterday had. That’s where it started: water. She had been surrounded by it—engulfed would be more correct, thrown into a whirlwind of saltwater. Her sense of direction had disappeared, the waves throwing her against rock after rock after rock. By the time she’d breach the surface, her lungs were aflame and her first inhale of oxygen was exhaled as a scream.

 

No one was there, wherever _there_ was. All she had found was a small beach, a slopping landscape, and a wide expanse of sparkling ocean, the sun glinting off its surface. Panic had set her mind in a haze, but she’d still had enough sense to start swimming towards the beach. That plan, of course, had been interrupted by _it._

 

She still wasn’t sure what _it_ was. A monster, no doubt, but it wasn’t a monster she’d ever read about before, wasn’t a monster who had the misfortune of crossing her path, wasn’t even a monster she’d witnessed down in Tartarus. It was different, ancient and very, very large, with scales darker than obsidian, as if it had been birthed straight from the inky black of the ocean’s depths. That’s the idea she’d settled on, ever since she’d first laid eyes on it. It had yanked her under the water by her leg and the pain that had sprouted from its grip was enough for sun spots to dance across her vision, but once they’d cleared she had gotten a glimpse of the creature. It was easily four times her size, with two rows of spiked teeth and piercing yellow eyes. She’d scrambled to the surface, trailing blood behind her, and swam for the closest spot of land in sight, which wound up being a collection of rocks jutting out of the water, surrounded by corals and driftwood.

 

Annabeth had hauled herself onto it, biting back the pain of her wound, and watched in desperation, as the creature began to circle her. Over and over and over. That’s where she had remained.

 

For hours.

 

And that’s where she was, still.

 

The waves lapped gently against the rock, sometimes cresting over the top and soaking her legs; she bit her lip at the sting that the salt brought. With every wave, sea spray kissed her cheek, and she thought it a cruel irony. As they grew larger, faster, stronger, the spray grew consistently, to the point where it became a mist. 

 

Then, in a manner so perfect she wondered if she was dreaming, a rainbow grew in front of her, strikingly bright. A cry escaped her lips, mingling with joy as a smile broke out on her face, but—as soon as the moment had come to her—it was ripped from her grasp as her mother’s inheritance reminded her, there was no drachma. In a desperate attempt, she patted at the wetsuit she’d found herself wearing. It was to skin tight to hide anything, especially to someone who was wearing it. Yet as her hands grabbed at the material, they glided over something, just beneath her breast. 

 

She shoved a hand down to grab it, caught right between skin and suit, and she pulled it out in front of her. Her mouth dropped. Shining bright in the sunlight, gripped between her shaking fingers, was a single golden drachma. 

 

Wasting no time, she forced herself out of shock and flicked the coin through the rainbow, muttering the call, then her request, “Show me Percy Jackson.”

 

An image shimmered to life in front of her, shaky but still visible. She could make out two men, one younger than the other, talking vigorously back and forth. One was in a wheelchair, the other had a sword strapped to his hip, and jet black hair, and green eyes. She screamed into the rainbow, “Percy! Chiron! Percy, please!”

 

Their heads whipped ‘round and they rushed forwards, coming closer to the screen. Percy’s eyes flitted around the frame, before focusing on her, “Annabeth, where are you?”

 

“I—”

 

“Annabeth!” Chiron’s voice, filled with panic, interrupted her own. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m okay. Well, I’m not okay. I’m alive, I don’t know what happened, I can’t remember anything. The only thing I recall is water, I just appeared in the ocean, I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know where I am but I’m stuck on this rock and,” Annabeth’s voice began to shake, tears stung at the rim of her eyelids. “Percy, something bit me. I don’t know what it is, but…”

 

His eyes went wide, “But what? Annabeth, tell me.”

 

“It’s still _here._ I can’t swim to shore.” She waited for a reply, an answer, anything to ease her nerves, but nothing came. “Please, Percy you have to find me. I don’t know where I am. Athena has no power in the water.”

 

He was silent for a moment, then his throat constricted violently, as if he was trying to keep himself from crying. His words were strangled. “I _can’t._ ”

 

She had herself firmly planted on the rock, but it felt as if the world had been pulled out from under her, “What? What do you mean you can’t?”

 

Chiron answered, “When you hadn’t made it to your date, Percy came here after he was unable to contact you. Then, halfway through the night we received a message. Annabeth. . .someone has captured you. . .and they want you dead.” Her mouth, already dehydrated, somehow grew dryer. 

 

“I don’t understand, this doesn’t make any sense, I’ve always done as they asked. I’m their _architect. Why_ would they try to hurt me?”

 

A spark flashed in Chiron’s eyes, igniting a sliver of hope in her heart; if only she’d known the glint was simply in reaction to her words, another piece in the puzzle found. “Annabeth, how are you contacting us?” Percy glanced towards Chiron, then her, stunned at the question. 

 

“A drachma, I found it in my wetsuit. I didn’t have it before, but just now—”

 

“It just appeared? Out of thin air?” Percy asked.

 

“Maybe I hadn’t noticed it.”

 

“Annabeth, you notice everything,” His eyes searched the area around her once more. “You’re in the ocean, right? Where are you?”

 

Her patience broke and she yelled out in frustration, “Percy, I told you I don’t know! Can’t you sense me?”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“What do you mean you can’t?”

 

“I can’t find you! You’re cut off! From me, from your mother, from everyone!”

 

“And yet someone still gave you a drachma,” Chiron muttered as horror etched its way across his face. “They knew you’d call him, they knew you’d call Perseus.” Suddenly, the wind picked up and she glanced overhead to see clouds rolling in. Her chest grew tight, the message would disappear without sunlight. 

 

“I don’t have much time, so what if they knew I’d call Percy? Aren’t they trying to kill me?”

 

“Yes,” Chiron had one elbow propped up on the arm of his chair, and two fingers tapping against his temple. “But I don’t think they’re just trying to hurt you. You’re a pawn in their game, they want you dead, but who they’re really trying to hurt is—”

 

“Me,” Percy’s voice was gravely. “They’re using you, to get to me. This isn’t an Olympian.”

 

“No,” Chiron said, as unease spread through his features. “I don’t believe it is.”

 

“Is it a god at all?”

 

“I couldn’t say, I’d need more information.”

 

A breeze skidded across the surface, dispersing the mist for a moment and she screamed. Their image glitched liked the screen of a television, once, twice, before flicking back into focus. She heaved and bit back tears, isolation clung to her edges and she didn’t welcome it. She didn’t want to be alone. 

 

“Annabeth,” Percy pushed himself closer still, his face taking up majority of the screen. “I’m going to find you I promise. I won’t stop, I won’t sleep, until I find you.” She laughed and smiled, despite the fresh wave of fear she felt as their words finally registered with her. _They’re using you, to get to me._

 

“Looks like you’re the one who’s going to have to go on a wild goose chase for the lost demigod now, huh?”

 

He grinned right back at her, though his eyes were red rimmed. “Guess so. Don’t quit on me, Wise Girl.”

 

“Never.”

 

Percy nodded and took a step back, mouthing _I love you_ as he did; she repeated the motion. Chiron started off on theories, assuring her they’d be there soon, and she could hear yelling from behind them, shuffling in the background—signs of action. From the corner of her vision, a dark line swooped across the landscape, a storm. With a brave face, she let the clouds take the sun and with it, the iris message. The water grew choppy, waves crashing against the rock and dousing her completely. 

 

_They’re using you, to get to me._

 

Anger ignited in her bones, spread through her and seated itself in her chest. That wasn’t happening. If they wanted someone to get hurt, it definetely wouldn’t be her. On shaky legs, Annabeth stood, bracing for the surge of pain. It came and she cried through her teeth and spit out the salty taste that had gathered in her mouth like it didn’t bother her, because this wasn’t happening. A droplet hit her cheek, then another, then many, and then it was pouring. And she, she was screaming. Sending curse after curse into the storm, at whoever might be listening, all of them getting lost in the roar of rain against wave. It didn’t matter though, because this wasn’t happening.

 

 

She wasn’t going to play Andromeda, not in a million years.


	2. a queen to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She could tell it was morning. It was windy and freezing and she had goosebumps. It was cloudy and it was gray and it was morning and there was a woman. 
> 
> There was a woman standing above her."
> 
> if you thought annabeth chase was just going to sit down on that rock and wait for her boyfriend well than you thought wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off i just wanted to thank you everyone for the response on this fic; im not exaggerating, i sometimes wait months for one comment and then all of a sudden there was twelve? thank you for liking it, thank you for your feedback, seriously thank you xxx
> 
> and now second, this was originally supposed to stand alone but i did get the urge to continue, and as a given i am very self-conscious of my writing, so i hope it lives up to what you were expecting and i really hope you enjoy!!
> 
> play this during the last few paragraphs if u want the full effect: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-nfZE2bVOc

 

The monster wouldn’t jump.

 

She took notice of it quickly. It made no attempts to charge the rock, nor did it lift its head above the water to roar; all it did was keep in the repetitive circling, driving her mad. It was fast, that was sure, but as long as the rock remained, she’d be safe.

 

As safe as one could get, stuck in the middle of a bay with a wounded thigh.

 

She glanced at it, tried to ignore the throbbing, yet recalled the moment. There had been many moments in her life, where a monster had cut to deep, where she wasn’t getting to the infirmary anytime soon, where ambrosia couldn’t fix it alone, but this time she had been left with nothing. A jagged cut, bleeding profusely, possibly now laced with poison, and she had had absolutely nothing. Except for her owl earrings, those she had.

 

Despite whatever everyone liked to think, her mother did not ignore her. She was a proud, hard goddess, yes, but she did not completely abandon her children. The earrings were a gift from her, a gift to tell her, _‘Well done.’_ Or at least, that’s what she liked to think. Of course the meaning hadn’t really mattered in the moment, all that mattered is that they were from her. They were crafted by a goddess and so they wouldn’t break. They were strong enough. . .to be stitches.

 

Annabeth cringed at the memory.

 

She’d washed them in the water, ripped off the ruined pants of her wetsuit—noted that whoever threw her here had the decency to give her bikini bottoms—and not so gently, she had pushed them through her skin. They were a decent size and the clip was secured right into the owl’s back, so when she had finished—the screaming, the heaving, the adrenaline—two silver owls stared up at her. Soon those eyes had grown taunting, unbearable to watch, and she’d ripped the pants apart, wrapping the cloth tightly over her thigh. She hadn’t moved it since; she didn’t want to see how the bite had changed.

 

There was something wrong, she could feel it underneath the cloth, burning at the surface of her skin. She just couldn’t face it; the helplessness, the panic, the _dread—_

 

A splash from behind broke her concentration. The monster was there, making its rounds, only teen feet away. She sucked in a breath, turned and looked down. There was nothing but water between them, it would be able to come even closer.

 

_Why wasn’t it coming closer?_

 

The storm from before had passed quickly and the sun had returned, casting a shimmer across the sea. Annabeth squinted and tried to ignore the glint. Underneath the surface, the rock jutted further out and lain across it, in impressive abundance, was the coral she’d noticed when she’d swam for refuge. It was a dark red, almost the color of rust, and it extended over the area in thin bunches; like someone had dumped over a wheelbarrow of twigs.

 

The monster passed, eyeing her but creating a wide berth between it and the coral. After it left, she huffed and fell back against the rock, hugging herself close to the stone. _It didn’t like the coral. The coral kept it away._

 

She laid and thought, and thought and thought, as the sun passed over the sky, slowly starting to fall towards the horizon. She watched it sink, as the heat and the waves lulled her to a calm. Eventually the stress released from her shoulders and she sagged against the rock, exhaustion claiming her bones. Staring up at the sky, now just starting to shift from blue to purple hues, she wondered who did this—who did this and what exactly she’d do to them when she found it.

 

She did this even when her eyes could no longer stay open, she did this even when her body fell to rest, and she especially did this when she was but a breathe away from sleep.

 

For if this was an immortal, and she dreamt of nothing but their demise, they would surely come right to her.

 

And that was exactly what she wanted.

 

.

 

She woke sometime in the night. Her mouth was dry and her limbs ached, fingers raw from grasping the rock. Waves still lapped against it, occasionally submerging her feet; she pulled them away.

 

Lifting her head, she scanned the area. The beach was empty, bathed in an eerie silver by the moon up above. She craned her neck towards the glowing dot, stared at it until her eyes burned. She prayed to Artemis, she searched for Zoë, she shook her head.

 

Returning to the sea, she searched for the monster. To one side and another, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. She tried again, strained her eyes; nothing, nothing, nothing. Her pace quickened, was it gone? She could swim.

 

A nagging voice at the back of her head kept her glued to the rock. It wouldn’t be wise _._

 

The water was dark and if she turned to the horizon, away from the shore, there was just black. No line to separate sky from sea, no glint of the moon on the water, only pitch black. It seemed to surround her, envelop her the more she stared. Something could be out there waiting for her.

 

Staring at her.

 

A shiver ran down her spine. She dropped her head down and forced herself to sleep.

 

.

 

The sky was light; a soft, pale blue almost gray in hue. There was no sun, but it was light and cold and cloudy and it was morning. She could tell it was morning. It was windy and freezing and she had goosebumps. It was cloudy and it was gray and it was morning and there was a woman. 

 

There was a woman standing above her. 

 

Annabeth froze, adrenaline shocking through her, waking her limbs and her lungs and her head, and observed silently. The woman stood with elegance, her hands clasped together gently before her, as if she had been waiting for demigoddess to wake. Her skin was pale, freckled at the shoulders and across her cheeks. The peplos she wore moved in the wind, the fabric shifting back and forth, as if it were made from the waves around her. Raven-colored curls dropped to her shoulders; they bounced as she tilted her head. There was a a gold band set atop them, not entirely a crown, but surely deserving of inspection. It was wide, carved, encrusted with jewels, all a shade of green; none of which matched her eyes. The eyes—a deep, dark green that made her stomach churn—which were staring down at her.

 

She was smiling. Her teeth white like peals, her lips pink like the inside of a shell.

 

She was smiling, but it wasn’t in greeting. No, Annabeth had seen this grin before. She had done it herself. This was glee, this was _gloating._

 

Woman was an understatement. This was a goddess. 

 

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak; the goddess beat her too it.

 

“Hello, little one,” Her voice was smooth, like a siren’s call. “My name is Keto.”

 

_Keto,_ The name rattled in her head, knowledge came forth. _Sea Goddess. Primordial. Mother of Scylla. Dangers of the sea—_ ** _sea monsters._**

 

There was no need to guess. “You did this,” Annabeth said. “You did this to me.”

 

Keto kept smiling. “I did, and let me just say this plan has been working perfectly so far. You’re such a helpless little minnow, it’s eating that boy alive.”

 

Annabeth shot up, went to stand, but crumpled back down in a screaming heap. The sun from yesterday had done damage, the burns all along her body setting her skin aflame. The goddess hummed. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, sweetheart. There’s still plenty to do.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Annabeth spat. “If you want to fight my boyfriend, you can take that matter up with _him._ ”

 

“Oh, but that’s the thing.” Keto dropped down on the rock and reached towards Annabeth, tucking a stray curl behind her ear; if she wasn’t so shocked, Annabeth would have broken her hand. “I don’t just want to fight him, I want to _hurt_ him. Come now, you’re a smart girl, you should know this.”

 

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, “ _Why_ do you want to hurt him, then?” She already had a hunch, she just needed it to be confirmed. Keto scowled and the water around them grew choppy.

 

“Oh, so he didn’t even find the time to mention me? I suppose he forget to tell you how he ruined my aquarium and hurt my monsters and embarrassed my husband.”

 

“You mean your brother.”

 

Keto’s eyes spun like waves and suddenly Annabeth was choking up seawater.

 

“What,” She coughed the liquid back into the ocean. “the _fuck.”_

 

“Make another comment like that and I’ll have you spitting out seaweed. That’s much more painful.”

 

“Listen, this doesn’t involve me. Leave me out of it.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Keto said. “He made a fool of me, he defeated me too quickly; it’s not fair. You don’t make a fool of a goddess and expect no retaliation, that’s just being naive. He should have seen this coming.”

 

“So, I’m the bait? That’s it?”

 

Keto shrugged her shoulders, “Obviously. I just need to you to suffer long enough for him to tear himself apart.” She smiled again, with the glint of a daydream in her eyes. “Then I’m going to lead him here and have my babies rip him to shreds.” A pressure sat in her chest, new and heavy. It burned through her, like a sunburn from inside. It was anger and just a little bit of pride. Keto chose that moment to tap Annabeth’s nose.

 

Okay. It was mostly _all_ pride.

Annabeth took a deep breath. “Have you ever thought that I might get out of here? Did you consider that I might ruin your plan? Do you even know who I am?” Keto laughed—a deep, smooth sound, completely unbothered—and then immediately dug her nails into Annabeth’s thigh. Her wounded thigh. Annabeth sucked in a labored breath as she bit back a scream.

 

“Do you know who I am, little one? I am the depths, the dark waters no one dare brave. I am the sea and all its nightmares. You’re status means nothing to me. You are Athena’s daughter—” Keto leaned forward, face coming but inches apart. “In my domain, you are _nothing.”_

 

“Well, Lady Keto,” Annabeth steeled herself; her impulsive nature moving much faster than her mind ever could. “Let me just say you’ve made a gross misjudgment.” With one swift action, she pushed her foot up against Keto’s stomach and kicked, sending the goddess off the rock and into the water. Annabeth jumped to her feet and watched as she resurfaced, cloth billowing around her and crown crooked.

 

Keto glared, her entire face growing a harsh red, “You’re going to regret that.”

 

“Not likely,” Annabeth said.

 

The goddess dissolved into the water without another word.

 

.

 

Keto was a nightmare. That much was true. 

 

Her efforts to terrorize Annabeth increased tenfold. First it was waves, so strong that they’d kept knocking her off the rock and down into the reef. She must’ve cut her legs at least three times, in her attempts to climb back up. Then, it had been rain—no, practically hail. She’d curled up, wrapped her arms around her head, and bit her tongue as the water pounded against her back, stinging her skin. There was no way she’d chance hiding underneath the water; the monster had returned. Once that had passed, she’d set to picking up driftwood. Not that it did any good, but it had given her something to do.

 

Now the sun was back. The heat was even worse than before.

 

Of course, there wasn’t much to be done about it, so she tried to distract herself. 

 

There was the coral, her four pieces of driftwood, another rock that jutted out of the water just a few feet away, and another rock next to that one. A tiny eco-system was living between the three of them—more coral, small fish, probably a crab—but she hadn’t really paid it much attention. The water was clear at the moment, illuminated by the sun, and she peered down for a closer look. Along with the sea life, there were a few clumps of fishing line; gathered up over the years from lazy fishermen, she assumed. Peering further, she spotted a bottle cap, more fish, and something that made her eyes go wide, something that didn’t fit: a black rod. It was thin, yet clearly made of metal, and jutted out of the stone on the outside of the reef. Her heart skipped a beat. It could be a spear, a fishing spear.

 

Annabeth glanced up and around, the monster was nowhere in sight. It was now or never. With a deep breath, she pushed off the rock and down around the reef. Her entire body was exposed, no place to guard herself, so she moved swiftly and pulled herself along with her hands. The moment she reached the rod, she braced both feet against the rock and pulled. It was slightly rusted, so her hands kept their grip, but it barely budged. Again and again she tried until her lungs couldn’t stand it and she resurfaced, breathing in fresh air.

 

She whipped around wildly, looking for a bump in the water, a black spot, a shadow, a set of spikes, but nothing. She dove down once again. The rod was stuck between two stones, in a small crack. This time she pushed it around, shoving it up and down, back and forth, and twisting it until it finally slipped free. It was half the size she’d expected, probably snapped in half, but a smile broke out across her face as the speared tip was revealed to her and she spun in glee.

 

A dark figure was caught from the corner of her eye.

 

The monster was there, body coiled like a wire, its mouth open in some kind of horrid grin. Its teeth were visible, their length almost the size of dagger, and an inky, neon green substance slithered around them. Annabeth screamed, an array of bubbles cascading upwards around her. She kicked it in the snout and then kicked up, clutching the spear close. Reaching the surface gave way to more panic and she scrambled against the reef desperately, legs getting scratched, feet getting cut.

 

Something closed around her foot and she screamed, grabbing the rock and hauling herself up. The monster’s jaw was clamped around her heel and she kicked it repeatedly until it let go and slipped back into the water.

 

She shifted herself the rest of the way up, out of the water’s reached and curled atop the rock, pressing the spear close to her chest.

 

A moment passed and suddenly, she was laughing. A small, joyous laugh that had her eyes crinkling and her teeth bare.

 

It wasn’t a large victory, but it was something.

 

.

 

She started to lose track of time.

 

The waves, the weather, it all continued in an endless loop. Rain, then heat, then cold, than back again; sickness fell down on her. When she was young, her father would take her to the beach—he didn’t understand the aspect of godly domains or rather he didn’t care, she never got to ask—and at night, the cold wind would give her sniffles, make her shiver. This was much, much worse. Her stomach had flipped, twice, and yet there was nothing to spill into the ocean so she heaved. The sunburn had made her shake, uncontrollably, to the point that she drew blood, from her own tongue as her teeth bit down on it.

 

Her wound wasn’t doing well either. It ached, a dull burning that never quite stopped, and it was growing harder to deny there wasn’t poison involved. Green lines spiraled down her leg and up towards her hip, and no matter how much she tried to convince herself it was due to blood loss, they just didn’t appear to be a normal symptom. Still, it seemed to weak to kill within a few hours, so if it was poison, it sure was taking its sweet time. An Apollo kid would’ve known, if they were hear. Chiron might’ve healed it, if he was in reach, but he wasn’t. No one was.

 

_Death has a curious way of reshuffling one’s priorities,_ she’d heard that somewhere before. Unfortunately, with bitter resentment, she’d have to admit it was true. Not that she had many regrets. Things were fine with her father, she saw some parts of the world at least, she finished the remodeling, camp was better than ever, but it was the little things she kept coming back to. Maybe they hadn’t needed to go home early, maybe they could’ve gotten that second sundae, maybe she should’ve kissed him three more times instead of two, the last time they said goodbye. 

 

Maybe she should have strangled Keto instead of kicking her, but you know, little things.

 

She slept a lot; felt her lips grow chapped, her limbs go numb. Hope didn’t seem like a viable option, but she pushed herself to hold on to it. The best way to make him suffer, would be to have him watch. Suspicion gnawed at the back of her head, that bitch had to be broadcasting her like a show. To him, to anyone who cared—so she didn’t allow herself to break. The last thing she’d do is let herself be bait; Keto wouldn’t get the satisfaction.

 

She heard a clinking sound against the rock. It was a glass bottle. She scooped it out of the water, held it above her, then took a cautious sip; there was fresh water inside. Keto wanted her alive.

 

The glass was smooth against her palm, delicate even. Gears began to turn in her head, ideas mapping themselves out in front of her, the possibility of victory dripping down onto her tongue like a drug. _You are nothing_ , the words rang in her head.

 

What a fool.

 

_Annabeth Chase_ always had a plan.

 

.

 

The tide was rising. For the first time in what must have been days, the sea began to gradually eat away at her safety.The waves bobbed up over where she sat, dousing her from the waist down. Clouds had swallowed the sun again, replacing its yellow haze with a dreary gray and frigid cold. An eerie tension had grown over the water. It was heavy, mixing with the humid air and the ocean spray, lingering in a briny aftertaste; like thunder that had yet to crack. Something was wrong, she’d miscalculated. The tide should have risen within her first few hours on the rock, she never took it into consideration.

 

“Keto,” Her scream faded into the wind.

 

“I got bored,” The voice came from everywhere and nowhere. “Have fun.”

 

The monster surfaced, scales gliding over the top of the water. Annabeth cussed and risked a glance to her thigh, wrapped and still burning. It didn’t matter, she had to stand. With a groan, she pushed up on her knees first. If the rock disappeared, the creature would come straight to her. Her head whipped around frantically, the shore was pointless, the bay was empty—

 

Except for a buoy. Tall, red, and clanking as it bobbed in the water. It had been there the entire time, but was far enough that swimming would’ve been pointless, far enough that the monster would have ample time to prey on her. Although now, it was her last option, her only option. Fingers tapped idly against her thigh as she followed the monster, growing ever closer. A wave surged up, covered her thighs. She needed time, a small break long enough to get her to the buoy.

 

The bottle was in her hands in an instant. 

 

She broke it open against the rock, watched the smaller pieces cascade to the depths, and inspected the top, now jagged and sharp. There wasn’t much of a choice, she pressed the glass against open palm and slid it across her skin. Blood welled up, trickled down her arm, adrenaline had her shaking; she shoved her bleeding hand into the water. . . right above the coral. The creature’s aversion to it had remained a mystery, but the water had risen enough to swim over it unharmed, and she had a burning curiosity to get an answer.

 

Blood seeped through the water, resembling the ink of a cephalopod, and a splash sounded off to the side. The monster was swimming towards her, its body creating a bump along the surface. Annabeth took a deep breath, lifted her good leg to step on one foot and pushed up into a crouch, then took the broken spear and slid it into her bikini bottom, rest it against her hip; hopefully it would stay. The monster glided closer, closer, closer, until it was there in front of her, jaw agape, eyes glowing, poison leeching from its teeth, and in reaction, she did what any sane person wouldn’t.

 

She jumped off the rock and onto its back, pushing it down into the coral. The monster bucked, its body getting caught around the rock, strangled noises coming from its maw, and threw her off in seconds—right into the coral. A shriek clawed through her throat as it dug into her shoulder, burning her skin, but she shook it off and started swimming. Her wounded leg barely moved, so she swung her arms twice as fast, moving swiftly for the buoy. 

 

Thunder cracked over head, she glanced upwards. Clouds were swirling, gray and hazy yellow mixing together. The entire bay was waiting for a storm to a break. Nostalgia had set in her chest, of all things. It gathered in her bones, at the very tip of her fingers, weighing her down, but it didn’t add up. This wasn’t hers, this inevitable torture, this helpless cry that rang in her ears; she wouldn’t take it. A glance backwards showed her the monster was gone, disappeared under the waves. Panic overcame her, vision tunneling on the buoy as she kept onwards. The salt of the water was hard on her wounds, her hand was still bleeding, the monster had to be close behind, the buoy was right there.

 

Her hand touched metal, a rung of the ladder, and she hauled herself up, fingers curling into the grated floor, entire body screaming in agony all the while. The monster was right behind her, charging for the buoy. She wrapped herself around the frame as the collision came, sending her spinning. The spear was now digging itself into her skin and she took it in hand, using all her strength to keep on the buoy as it tilted back and forth. As it settled, she stood, keeping an arm wrapped around a pole. The creature was gone, but its presence remained and she searched until there, right here, a dark mass, coming closer, growing larger, surging right up out of the water—

 

Annabeth dodged as the monster hurtled into the buoy, sending it tipping backwards, then slithered back in the water unharmed. Vicious anger sprouted in her stomach and she laughed, letting the sound mingle with the waves. The buoy spun and the monster surged up once again, she kicked its snout, sent it back down, and screamed to the sea, a deafening bellow that left her breathless.

 

Their fight kept on in an endless loop, spinning ‘round in circles, swinging to and fro, almost like a dance. The monster had yet to lay a bite on her, no matter how much it charged the buoy.For her it was the opposite, slashing and stabbing ever chance she could. The spear was old, rusty and a bit dull, but in her hands it was useful, making a small handful of marks along the creatures back. Waves kept splashing up, sea foam dousing her, sea spray blurring her vision. With them came whispers, taunts and teases and threats, all from the goddess herself. Annabeth grit her teeth, kept fighting, kept screaming, her rage all balled up, burning a hole in her chest. The odds were repetitive in her mind, wisdom’s daughter out at sea, fighting with a human tool; she wondered idly if the sea’s children would mock her or pity her.

 

_Babies,_ the foam told her, _my babies will tear you to shreds._ The babies, the babies, the babies.

 

_Fuck your babies,_ Annabeth thought. She found the monster in the water and shifted, using her weight to tip the buoy down in its direction. In one swift motion, she drove the spear through its neck and hauled it out of the water, throwing it against the floor and shoving the spear through the grate so it was stuck, pinned in place. Strangled groans, hisses and cries came forth as it thrashed around, trying to squirm free; it was large, neck taking the length of the spear, and she pressed her knee against its jaw to keep it in place.

 

Howling ripped through the bay, screeching hit her ears; someone was mad.

 

Annabeth looked to the sky, to the sea; not mad enough to appear.

 

The monster bucked again, her grip almost slipped. thick, blue liquid poured from its wounds, some staining her hand. Death would never come for it like this, she needed something else. Its mouth slackened, teeth appeared, an idea manifested. She reached in, wrapped a hand around one, started to tug and its jaw clamped shut around her arm.

 

Annabeth cursed, too impulsive. The tooth was still in hand, she pressed harder with her knee, pried its maw open, every last ounce of strength gathering in her hands. Fingers went for its eye, pressing hard and the monster cried, mouth wide. She ripped the tooth from gum, green filled its place, spilling into the ocean, gliding over the creature’s tongue, flowing down its throat. A howl came forth, then a scream.

 

The cry didn’t belong to the monster.

 

Keto appeared over her, tackling her to the floor, hands wrapping around her throat, nails digging viciously into her jugular. They grappled with one another, but the goddess had her pinned. Lightning flashed on the horizon, tendrils striking the sea. Annabeth sucked in a breath.

 

“You stupid brat,” Keto spat, grabbing her attention. The goddess was wild; eyes alight, face red. Scales dusted her cheek, her shoulder, her neck. Fear reached down her throat again, plucking her heart from its cavern. She didn’t have celestial anything. “You’re going to regret hurting my child!”

 

The tooth was smooth in her palm, her grip tightened. Annabeth found Keto’s eyes, held her there, two iris oceans, raging like a hurricane. 

 

“Not likely,” She drove the tooth into skin, underneath ribs, straight into the heart.

 

The hurricane died. Keto choked, eyes flitting around wildly. She pulled back and the tooth slipped free, still caught in the hand of its wielder. The goddess gasped, ichor seeped from her wound and stained her dress, dripping down to land against Annabeth’s stomach.The tooth was still held between them, a threat and a promise, but its purpose disappeared as Keto swayed and fell, slipping off the buoy and into the water.

The world was silent, waves crashing to a crawl, then Annabeth released a breath, her entire body unclenching, and she was shaking. Exhaustion manifested in her bones, pushing the adrenaline away through shivering gasps. She let her guard down, hand dropping against the grate. The bay seemed to change, like a bubble had popped, like a spell had broken. Air filled her lungs, sweet and fresh; she could hear seagulls up above and the waves, far away on the shore, crashing in gentle slopes. Pain flared up at her side and she inspected her arm, noticing the bite that marked her skin. She swallowed, an ache now growing in her limbs, throwing away any thought she might get up. The clouds were still there, sky still gray, but it had grown lighter, a soft hue that reminded her of her mother’s eyes, her eyes. The buoy swayed back and forth, slowly now, pulled by the sea. Maybe the poison was like a snakes, maybe two bites were too much. Her hand flitted to her throat, where her necklace would be, but now her fingers just traced its ghost, outline against her skin.

 

Annabeth sighed, listened to the thunder crack, farther away than before, softer. The waves kept on, the water a constant hum; together both were a song. Tears welled up, brushing her eyelashes; she wiped them away before they could fall. Moments flashed by, blurring her vision, there was laughter, tears, love, cries of victory that didn’t even belong to her, but to heroes passed.

 

She shook her head, slipped her leg off the buoy, so her foot dangled in the water. The world seemed to peaceful now, for anything worse to happen. She wondered—hope wounded, skin burning, heart thrumming—with possibilities tripping over each other until everything came to a halt. Sunlight was attempting to break through the clouds. She smiled, observed it until her eyes drift shut.

 

Spoken last words meant giving up, so she thought them instead.

 

_Find me._

 

_I’m alive._

 

_I won._

 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> also, now that you've reached the bottom of this page, i'm sorry for the ending. trust me, i was crying too, like basically bawling. did you like our mystery guest? i always thought that someone as powerful as keto should not have been taken down that easily in the books, and that she'd hold a grudge f o r e v e r
> 
> see you soon, i promise!
> 
> kudos and reviews are highly appreciated xxx

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed xxx
> 
> kudos and reviews are always highly appreciated!!
> 
> also, p.s., like the title is hinting towards, if i should continue so, hmm, should i?


End file.
